


Fíli & Kíli, At Your Service!

by shinigami714



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodlust, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/pseuds/shinigami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featuring Fili and Kili, illustrated whenever possible!</p><p>Chapter 1: Sunset kisses.<br/>Chapter 2: Kili plays with a daisy while Fili watches curiously.<br/>Chapter 3: Kili was plagued by nightmares as a child.<br/>Chapter 4: Prompt - Green is not your colour<br/>Chapter 5: Prompt - Vampire AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up today to find out that a good chunk of my stories have been removed from ff.net (and that I'd been blocked for a day), most likely due to a certain flamer not so long ago. A few of them violated no rules whatsoever, so it's great to see the admins there really look into things. Apparently kissing is considered 'explicit content' now. Luckily I still have everything here...mostly I'm saddened that I've lost some cherished reviews.
> 
> Anyway, here's a place for the Fiki drabbles I post up on tumblr, illustrated whenever possible! I'll take drabble prompts if you have them as well, for Fiki, Thilbo, Dwori, or Bofur/Nori!

Fili stopped at the edge of the clearing at the sight of his little brother.  Kili was bent over the water rinsing mud from his shirt.  The younger dwarf was humming cheerily with a grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Have you been up to no good again Kili?" Fili asked, drawing his brother's attention behind him.  Kili turned and smiled impossibly wide, the late afternoon sunlight lighting up his eyes.  He bit his lip and looked down bashfully before turning and pulling his shirt from the water.

"How did you know?" Kili asked, and Fili approached him, bending to kneel beside the other dwarf.  
  
"When aren't you?" Fili questioned and nudged his brother playfully.  Kili chuckled and twisted his shirt, the excess water dripping to the ground below.

 "Going to reprimand me?" The younger asked with a sigh as he shook the shirt out and held it up to examine.  Fili studied his brother's form, the line of his neck, and the warm colour of the skin on his back.  Even his hair was glowing where it fell in soft waves around his chin.

 "Not today," Fili spoke gently, moving to grip his brother's chin.  Kili's eyes widened slightly as Fili turned the other dwarf’s face and touched their noses together, but they quickly softened at the older dwarf's expression.

 "Not while your lips look so inviting," Fili said slyly, grinning as he studied his brother’s face.  He tightened his grip on Kili's chin, tilting it up just a tad, before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. It lasted only a few seconds, but when Fili pulled away, his brother was flushed, and his eyes drooped with lust.

 "Nadad," Kili whispered, pushing their noses together again. The two sat together, breathing heavily and stealing the occasional kiss as the sun began to set. And when the last rays disappeared from the sky and Kili’s lips began to tremble from the evening chill, Fili pushed his brother to the ground to warm him under the cover of darkness.


	2. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili plays with a daisy while Fili watches curiously.

Kíli sat at the edge of the water, Fíli leaning next to him as the younger dwarf picked the petals from a flower.  One by one he pulled the white silky petals away, tossing them in the air so that they floated down to the water below.  Fíli watched him with amusement, wondering what exactly his little brother was doing, and why the brunette seemed so intent on destroying the flower at such a tediously slow pace.  Kíli’s toes curled anxiously as he began nearing the end of them, and he gnawed at his lower lip worriedly, plucking them with distress in his eyes. 

There were three left, and then two, and suddenly Kíli grinned widely in realisation when only one petal remained attached to the unfortunate looking stem.  Fíli watched his brother obsess over the thing, curious as to what could possibly be so wonderful about a flower in such ruin, and finally Kíli turned and gripped his brother’s shirt tightly, his toothy smile directed up at the other dwarf.

“Fee, Fee look!” Kíli shouted, holding the stem out proudly.  It wilted slightly and Fíli eyed it oddly as the remaining petal flopped around precariously in his little brother’s hand.

“There’s just one more left!” Kíli exclaimed, and Fíli nodded, his lips curling up on one side as he took in the brunette’s infectious glee. 

“It means you love me!” Kíli claimed, his smile bigger than ever and his cheeks flushing lightly.  Fíli’s eyes widened and he glanced to the flower again, letting out a tiny chuckle.  So that’s what his brother was up to.  Kíli went back to fawning over the last remaining petal, even brushing the tip of it against his nose every so often, and Fíli couldn’t resist pulling him into a sidelong hug.  The brunette giggled and leant into the embrace as he stretched out his toes.

“Of course I do,” Fíli voiced, and he bent his head down just enough so that he could press a kiss against his little brother’s cheek.  Kíli flourished at the action and closed his eyes, clutching the remains of the bloom to his chest.  He was intent on keeping the petal forever to remind him, even though he didn’t really need a flower to tell him such an obvious thing.  Fíli told him each and every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy water type settings :3


	3. Repose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili was plagued by nightmares as a child. Any time he managed to fall into a restful sleep, no matter how inconvenient, it was really more of a relief for Fili than anything else.

It proved to be yet another difficult night. Not long after settling into bed Fíli was awoken by devastating screams, the kind of screams one hoped never to hear, but which he had heard nearly every night for the past several years. He grew accustomed to them, to a point. Of course the sounds always woke him, and it was an occurrence he dreaded, but he was no longer surprised when his sleep was disturbed by the pained cries of his brother.

Kíli had suffered from night terrors for as long as Fíli could remember. His little brother would shout and struggle against his sheets nearly every time his eyes closed and he settled into sleep, and as he woke he would mumble and sob about monsters and other unspeakably terrible things that Fíli never had the misfortune of meeting in his own dreams. It made for sleepless nights, for both of the dwarven children, and sometimes their mother Dis, or their uncle, if he happened to be caring for them at the time.

Fíli learned quickly the best ways to wake him. Quick movements often startled his nadadith, and Fíli disliked the way Kíli’s eyes would open wide and how he screamed even louder when woken with a jarring shake to his body. Instead, Fili found that gentle caresses to his brother’s brow, and whispered words were the best method. Sometimes it wasn’t quite enough, but usually it brought Kíli out of his terrors after just a few moments of urging, and the little brunette would open his eyes slower and more warily, as he choked on the occasional gasp of air. Fíli was always quick to reassure him, tugging the other close and kissing away his tears, and Kíli would clutch at the other dwarf’s garments desperately and push his face into his elder brother’s chest to muffle his sobs.

Sadly the night prior, Kíli was not woken so easily. Fíli tried whispering for over a minute, but Kíli continued to screech and howl at whatever visions he was immersed in, and Fíli eventually decided there was no choice but to hold him down more aggressively until he woke, lest his brother hurt himself in his struggle. The younger dwarf thrashed against his hold, growing more and more distressed the longer it took, and Fíli finally wrapped a blanket about his form, holding his nadadith down as he shouted in his ear. Kíli woke with an anguished cry, and the whites of his eyes were easily visible even in the darkened room.

“Hush, Kíli, hush, it’s alright. Just a dream, a nightmare. You’re here, with me, at home,” Fíli urged his brother to settle, and slowly Kíli’s distressed gasps steadied into soft sobs. His breath hitched every so often and his eyelashes clumped together, wet from tears. His cheeks were reddened and his eyes glossy, and Fíli’s brow furrowed sadly at the sight.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Fíli muttered, running one of his hands down the side of Kíli’s face, dragging through moist trails left behind. His brother’s skin was warm to the touch, and Kíli bit his lip to try and stifle the noises he was making while his nostrils flared rapidly with each breath he took.

“F-fee, s-sorry,” Kíli stuttered, as a fresh wave of tears fell down his temples, and Fíli’s face crumpled. He pressed a kiss to the other dwarf’s brow, and pulled the covers down, freeing his brother’s confined arms. They immediately reached out, entangling around Fíli’s neck, and Kíli’s fingers grasped frantically at his brother’s golden hair.

“Oh Kíli, shh, it’s alright,” Fíli whispered, tugging the other dwarf out from beneath the blanket and onto his lap. Fíli sat with his brother the rest of the night, holding him in a tight embrace and watching as the little dwarf fought against the urge to fall back asleep. Kíli’s eyes looked so heavy, and still he kept blinking, refusing to allow his mind to succumb to the land of dreams. Even at the elder dwarf’s encouragement, Kíli merely shook his head furiously; the fear of what might await him visible in his red rimmed eyes.

The following day one might not have known by looking that the youngest Durin had suffered from such horrifying visions just the night prior. Except for the darkened circles beneath his eyes, he seemed just like any other dwarf child, playing with his stone blocks excitedly and laughing when Fíli told him silly facts from the large tome of dwarven history he studied. It was a wonder the little dwarf managed to go so long without sleep. Of course Fíli noticed just a few things hidden from an average onlooker’s eye, like the way Kíli’s head drooped occasionally throughout breakfast, or how he mostly pushed his food around instead of eating it, and how he sometimes lost focus and paused for a moment too long, his gaze lingering on nothing in particular. Fíli did his best to work through his lessons while keeping one eye on his brother, just in case, and it wasn’t until midday that Kíli seemed to grow bored of entertaining himself.  

“Nadad, can you read me a story?” Kíli asked, bending down in front of his brother, a small book clutched in hand. Fíli glanced at him briefly as he scribbled onto some parchment, though he made no effort to move from his place on the floor.

“Right now, Kíli? I’m working on Balin’s lessons,” Fíli voiced, scratching away at the paper, his script already beginning to show signs of its future intricacy.  Kíli pouted and his fingers tightened further on the object in his hands.

“Please Fíli, just a short one?” Kíli pleaded, and when Fíli looked at him he was startled by his brother’s desperate gaze. Up close he could see that Kíli’s eyes were still surrounded by red, and the other dwarf seemed so very worn. His lids were swollen and he was paler than normal, and there were barely visible trembles running through his fingers, though Fíli figured he was probably the only one to notice such things. Fíli let out a sigh and sat up; shoving his work off to the side, and Kíli grinned happily and moved to sit in between his brother’s legs.

“Thank you nadad!” he cheered, and soon his head was resting against the older dwarf’s chest while Fíli flipped through the pages of his brother’s favourite book. True to Kíli’s word, the story was short, and Fíli finished it with ease, closing the tiny tome and setting it on the floor.

“Well then, can I return to my studies now?” Fíli asked, looking down at the dwarf leaning against him, but his breath caught in his throat at the sight. Kíli’s eyes were shut tightly, his eyebrows twitching, and he worried his lip unconsciously, but he was asleep. The brunet’s shoulders rose and fell with his steady breathing, and he clutched to Fíli’s shirt loosely. The older dwarf shifted slightly, settling his brother in a more comfortable position, but for the most part he stayed just where he was. He was afraid to move much at all, lest he wake Kíli. Fíli eyed his books for a moment but soon forgot them, his eyes drawn to his brother’s relaxed features. So rarely did Kíli find peace in sleep.

“Sweet dreams, nadadith,” Fíli whispered, pressing a kiss into his brother’s mop of brown hair. He placed his chin atop the little dwarf’s head, and wrapped his arms about his body, mentally preparing himself for the long hours to come. Fíli’s eyes lingered on the wall in front of him, and he studied the flickering shadows made from flames dancing in the hearth. Most likely Fíli’s back would soon begin to ache, and Balin would surely lecture him for failing to complete his lessons. But none of that mattered. His muscles could suffer, and his studies could wait, for to Fíli, his brother’s rest was far more important.  


	4. Green is Not Your Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange on tumblr!  
> Prompt was: #56. Green is not your colour
> 
> This is pretty short, but I felt I needed to get something out for this!

Green is not your colour, or so mother used to say.  It is the colour of elves, forests, and nature.  It washes you out, and reminds me of the times you took ill, your skin paling and darkening from the effects of poison running through your veins.  It’s the colour of the grass stains mother used to scold you for after a day of playing in the fields , and the vegetables you hated eating so much as a child.  It’s the colour of the tunic you were forced to wear when money was hard to come by, and reminds me of the poverty our family was forced to endure for so many years.  It’s never bothered me much that it didn’t suit you, after all, the other colours are undeniably yours.

Blue is your colour.  Crisp and clear like the sky, or dark and rich like the depths of the sea.  It compliments your hair, like midnight on a winter’s eve.  There are your shirts that hang about your neck, casting shadows along the lines of your collar bone, and the little beads you’ve taken to braiding discreetly in your hair.  You know I like this colour on you, you are confident when you wear it, and the look in your eyes is sultry and teasing, daring me to act on my desires.  I always do.

Yellow is your colour.  Bright as your smile, blinding like the sun.  It reminds me of the daffodils you used to pick atop the rolling hills near our home in Ered Luin.  Like the fluff on bumblebees and the sweet honey that you lick from your fingers in the late summer months.  It is the radiant light of fireflies and the brilliant reflection in your eyes as you try to catch them between your fingers without causing them any harm.  It is the colour of your happiness, and in turn the colour that I feel inside my soul when I’m at your side.  

Orange is your colour.   Vibrant and so very alive.  It is the glow of the firelight on your face as we journey together across mountains and into the woodlands.  It reminds me of autumn, when the leaves change colour and crunch beneath your feet.  I remember watching you napping just outside the training grounds, your face relaxed, eyelashes long and lowered over soft cheeks as a monarch flittered about and landed on your nose.  Its wings flapped against the breeze, and I felt a strange sense of calm alongside the sound of clashing swords nearby.

Red is your colour.  Plush and rich like your lips.  It is the flush that sometimes fills your cheeks when you get embarrassed.  The colour of the firemoon in the sky the first night I kissed you beneath the stars.  It is the blood that stains your body and clothes after battle, lingering from the enemies you’ve slain and the wounds that find their way upon your lithe form.  I always mend each scrape one by one, taking care to memorize the feeling of your skin beneath my palms, while wiping away the dried flakes that linger between your fingers.  You look at me like I’m your world, and I know that you are mine. 

Violet is your colour.  Deep and elegant, symbolic of who we are and the family name we call our own.  You wore it to our coronation, hated every moment of it.  The way the heavy formal fabrics draped over your shoulders, so different from the lightweight garments you wear to run freely in as you hunt.  But the colour compliments you so well.  The rich tones look vibrant against the dark brown hue of your eyes. When we danced together for the first time in the halls of Erebor, I could not look away.

All of these colours belong to you, without a doubt.  But green is not your colour.  And by all rights, you should not be allowed to have them all. 

But here, on the forest floor, spread out beneath me and grasping at the weeds as leaves cling in the tangled strands of your hair, I cannot help but think, green _is_ your colour.  It encases your body, mingles with your skin, and I cannot tell where nature ends and you begin.  The brown of your eyes is deep and earthy like the soil beneath you, and the tangles in your hair like the roots of trees searching for a place to grow and call their home.  You still wear the garlands you constructed about your neck, made from thick blades of grass intricately knotted together.  Your childlike innocence never ceases to amaze me, and even as the years begin to age us, I feel so young when I am with you.   

Apart from that you are naked, your body bared for me to see.  Sunlight shines through the leaves above, casting your skin in a wide array of greens, and I love them all.  I adore the way they pepper your body and shimmer as the wind moves the branches of the trees.  I want to kiss along each glimmering spot, but it is impossible to catch the light.  I settle for catching your lips instead.  You gasp and narrow your eyes, the deep brown of your irises now tinted a dark emerald.  I breathe into your mouth, nip at your lips and inhale, the scent of the woods encompassing me as I hold tight to your arms.  My body grinds down against yours and legs wrap around my waist, holding me firmly in place, but I would not wish to move away even if I could. 

There are leaves in your bangs, weeds between your toes, and the sound that comes from inside you sends a shudder running through my form.  I am drawn to you, and suddenly my hands are running up your neck, pulling your face towards mine so our brows can settle against one another and we are forced to breathe the same air.  I whisper against your lips, familiar words that needn’t be said.  You whisper them back and I grin.         

Yes.  Green is your colour, and it might just be your best.

  



	5. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Winter FRE 2017 Prompt 120. Vampire AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this here, but what the heck.

Kíli didn’t understand. 

He told Fíli he was beautiful, but the brunet saw only the exterior.   He didn’t hear the blond’s thoughts, didn’t see the monster lurking just beneath his skin.  The creature that thought of little more than its thirst for blood and who it might take as its next victim.  Kíli wanted Fíli to turn him, to make him immortal, the same.  But Fíli refused.  He couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t take that risk.  That Kíli might lose himself to the bloodlust, might grow to hate him for ‘gifting’ him with eternal damnation.  There was a great darkness within.  Fíli fought against it night and day.  Without Kíli at his side he never would have managed it.  The brunet kept him sane, pulled him back whenever he fell a little further.  His brother was too pure for such things, and Fíli feared it would overtake him, put out that beautiful light that so often lit up his eyes.

In the end his resistance proved worthless.  It took but a glimpse of a single mark to change his mind.  A tiny wrinkle, just between his brother’s heavy brows.  It was a sign of age.  A sign of what was yet to come.  It was a silly thought really.  Kíli was still young, barely on the cusp of adulthood, but one day Kíli would grow old, one day he would die.  And Fíli would be left with little more than a memory of the one he loved so dearly.  He couldn’t bear the thought.  He wanted Kíli at his side forever, his warm body beneath his hands for the rest of time, and so he acted, finally giving in to his brother’s pleas.  

His fangs sunk into tender skin, and he tasted the irresistible sweetness of Kíli’s blood as it flooded his mouth, dripping over the brunet’s shoulder.  The change was painful, and he could feel Kíli’s struggles in every possible way.  He screamed, begged for it to go away, his heart pounded at a frightening pace, and his skin trembled beneath the blond’s fingertips as his soul was overtaken by the curse.  The curse they now shared. 

Kíli’s skin paled, his eyes darkening as his soul left his body.  He was cold to the touch, and the blood dripping from his skin changed, looked strange, infected, now belonging to something that wasn’t truly alive.  His face was frozen in a mask of pain, teeth elongated and waiting to sink into their first meal.  Fíli felt regret overtake him, and for a moment he nearly let the sorrow consume what remained of his humanity.  He had destroyed his brother, selfishly taken what he wanted and in turn afflicted the one he loved to serve a thousand lifetimes of depravity.

Kíli would never forgive him.  How could he? 

But there was a whimper, and it drew Fíli’s eyes towards the brunet’s face.  Kíli’s nostrils flared, and he ran his tongue over the two pointed teeth now fully formed within his mouth.  There was a shudder, and a gasp of air, before his lips moved in a familiar way.

“Fíli,” he whispered, voice slightly slurred. Fíli’s eyes widened, and he stared into the dark orbs before him, searching for that glimpse of his brother he remembered so well.  It was there, just beneath the surface, fighting for control, and Fíli pulled him close, dragging clawed fingers through his hair.  He would get Kíli through this, keep him grounded as the other had done for him so many times before.  Perhaps together, they could fight the looming darkness for a little while longer.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](shinigami714.tumblr.com) if you're interested!


End file.
